


Christmas Presents

by Ourlittlevampire



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Christmas Fluff, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlittlevampire/pseuds/Ourlittlevampire
Summary: It's Christmas day and Sebastian and Emerson have a full day of fun planned for little Remington.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is ABDL and includes diaper use, but no scat. Don't like don't read.
> 
> The diapers described are Tykables Pride diapers. They are super cute and you should look them up.

"Sebastian! Emerson! Santa came!" Remington shouted as he pounced on his sleeping brothers. Both of them awoke immediately. Emerson , of course, was none too happy about being awoken. He grumbled a bit. Sebastian , on the other hand , was smiling at his little brother's excitement.  
"Did he? Did he leave lots of gifts?" Sebastian asked , voice deep from sleep.  
"Yeah! He left a huge present!" Remington started bouncing again , making his older brother notice his very full diaper. It was a miracle the thing was still on his hips with how much it was sagging.  
"Okay, okay, calm down." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop his jumping. They didn't need to start Christmas morning with diaper filling all over the bed. "You'r really need a change. Why don't we head downstairs and open your new diapers?"  
"Yay, new diapers!" Remington had already known that at least one of his gifts would include diapers. They had asked him which pattern of diapers he wanted months ago, so he had most likely forgotten. He jumped off the bed and headed downstairs.  
"I think he got into the candy." Emerson said.  
"Probably." Sebastian responded. He had a history of eating candy when he woke up before them.  
Sebastian got up, pulled on his housecoat ,and grabbed a couple of things needed for the changing. Emerson got up slowly, not ready to be up at all. He decided to just stay in the red and white pajamas he had slept in.  
Entering the living room, they saw Remington sitting down next to the tree. He had a gift in his lap. It was wrapped in cartoon character wrapping paper and had a large red bow on the top. Sebastian noticed it was kind of cold down here. It would probably be best to get Remington into some nice, warm clothes before long.  
"Is this it?" Remington asked, holding the package high over his head. It slipped out of his hand and it fell on the carpet behind him with a small 'thud'. He turned around and looked at it. "Oops! Hope it's just diapers."  
"It is. Go ahead and open it." Emerson said , taking a seat next to Sebastian on the couch. They watched Remington started opening it.  
"So cute!" Remington exclaimed as the package of diapers were revealed. They were pride diapers , with colourful unicorns on the front and rainbow siding, though the siding couldn't be seen with how the diapers were packed.  
He handed the diapers to Sebastian , who had laid a towel down on the floor for him. He sat down on the towel , ready for his changing , especially if it was into such cute pattern.  
"Emerson , can you get his pacifier?" The eldest brother asked. It was odd that Remington had forgotten his pacifier upstairs , he was usually glued to it. It must have been the excitement of Christmas morning.  
"Okay." Emerson started up the stairs. 

"Thank you." The guitarist said as his younger brother handed him the soother. He put the pacifier in Remington's mouth. He could get so fussy during changing times if he didn't have something to distract him. That taken care of, he laid down on his back and opened his legs to give Sebastian room to get him out of the dirty diaper. He felt the tapes being gently pulled off and the diaper opened up. He felt like snapping his legs closed as cold air attacked his lower regions. His brother pulled the diaper out from under him and tied it up in a diaper bag. Sebastian sat the bag aside to throw away later. He pulled out a couple of baby wipes and gently cleaned him. He gave him a couple puffs of baby powder and carefully rubbed it in , taking the time to do a quick check for any diaper rash. Seeing none , he slipped a new diaper under his brothers bare butt. He folded and taped it before giving his brother a little pat to signify it was done.  
Remington sat up and looked down at the diaper. All of the little prancing unicorns looked so cute. They made him feel so little. He poked each of them , loving the way it crinkled each time.  
"You like them?" Emerson asked. The little boy nodded enthusiastically with a smile on his face. "Good. I'm glad."  
"Ready for your next present?" Sebastian said. He was holding the largest present, one that didn't fit under the tree. He sat it down in front of him. Remington was particularly excited about this gift. It was large and, unlike the diapers, he had no inkling of a clue what it might be. He stood up , starting to tear the wrapping off from the top down. Words and pictures were slowly revealed.  
"A high chair!" He exclaimed as he recognized what it was. It was adult sized high chair that Remington remembered seeing on his favourite online ABDL store.  
"Yeah. I know your probably hungry, but it does require some assembly, so you'll have to wait." Sebastian said.  
"It's fine, I already ate some chocolate." He said with a smile. Emerson rolled his eyes lovingly.  
"You and candy."  
Sebastian opened the top of the box and looked in. He saw a mess of different sized wooden and plastic pieces. It looked complicated.  
"Why don't you go get him dressed while I try to figure this out?"  
Remington took Emerson's hand, letting him lead him up the stairs and back into the bedroom. The window of the bedroom was faced the door , so entering the room granted them a view of the backyard. Pure white snow was gently falling, joining the previous day's snow on the ground. The tiny attempt at a snowman Remington had made yesterday was up to its lopsided head in snow.  
"We should dress you up nice and warm so you can go out and play in that later."  
"Yay! I hope it snows enough to make a real snowman."  
Emerson went over to the dresser , opening the bottom drawer. Inside were a variety of Remington's little clothes , for both summer and winter. He pulled out a pink sweater and black overalls with a line of white buttons up the middle. He also grabbed a pair of fluffy, pink socks that matched the sweater.  
"Arms up." Emerson instructed Remington. The little boy raised his arms high in the air, letting his brother pull the sweater onto him. He next laid down on the bed , letting the pants be pulled up on his legs. He had to stand up to have the overalls put on the rest of the way. The top was snapped into place. He sat back down on the bed to let Emerson pull the socks on to his feet. Now he felt a lot warmer , though he unfortunately couldn't see or touch his diaper anymore.  
The chair was half finished when they returned to the first floor. Pieces were scattered around Sebastian. The very large sheet of instructions was unfolded in front of him. He was staring at it , one hand in his hair , and looking completely confused.  
"What?" He said to himself, flipping the page over. He looked up as they approached. "Oh, who's the cutie?" He joked. Remington blushed , smiling around his pacifier. He was such a sucker for complements.  
"How's the chair going?" Emerson asked.  
"It's not making much sense."  
"Why don't I take a crack at it? I bet you're dying for a cigarette."  
"Actually, I am." He said , standing up. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the table. "Good luck!" He called as he headed for the door.  
Emerson picked up the instructions and began reading over them. Remington, already bored, decided to take a candy cane off the tree. He had almost opened it when his brother grabbed it out of his hand and put it back on the tree. He pouted dramatically.  
"You're going to spoil your breakfast. Why don't you go find something to play with?" 

"Remington?" Sebastian questioned , peeking his head into the room he was in. Remington was on the floor, Lego blocks scattered around him. "Oh, there you are. The chair is done." He stood up , brushing a couple stray blocks off of him. He carefully stepped over them. He walked beside Sebastian towards the kitchen. The multicoloured chair was sat at the table, looking just like a sized-up high chair. Food was already on the table and Emerson was sat down opposite the high chair , sipping on a steaming cup of tea and reading the newspaper.  
Sebastian clicked the table of the chair out and helped Remington into it. Once he was comfortable in the seat he clicked the table back into place. Being in the chair was making him feel so little. His feet didn't touch the floor , something that never happened in regular chairs. He giggled happily and swung his legs.  
"Well, aren't you giggly today?" Emerson commented. Sebastian pulled a chair up next to the high chair. He put a small bowl of mixed fruit , an open container of yogurt ,and a bottle of orange juice on the high chair's table. He tied a plain baby blue bib around Remington's neck before picking up a spoon and giving him a spoonful of yogurt.  
"We're supposed to get an inch of snow today." Emerson said.  
"Oh?" Sebastian said. He turned to look out the window over the sink. All of the backyard furniture had a good coating of white on them. The tree had ice sickles hanging off of its bare branches. "How about a snowball fight after breakfast?"  
"And we can build a really big snowman!" Remington said , throwing his hands in the air. His knee hit the table , almost knocking the bottle off. Sebastian quickly grabbed it before it fell over. "Oh, whoops!" He said , laughing.  
"You've got to be more careful, baby boy." He said. He spooned another scoop of yogurt into his mouth. 

Remington tipped the bottle of orange juice back all the way, getting the last couple drops. Finished with his meal, he handed the bottle off to Sebastian , who was collecting the dirty dishes from the table. His brother placed it on top of his stack of plates and walked it over to the sink. He looked down at the dishes, considering having to do them , before deciding not to.  
"I'll do it later , it's Christmas." He said. Emerson helped Remington out of the chair. A piece of fruit fell off him and onto the floor. Mishka sauntered over and ate it off the floor.  
"Oh, finally awake I see." Sebastian commented , picking the puppy up. She excitedly wiggled and licked his face.  
"Can she come play?" Remington asked. Emerson was helping him get his coat on.  
"Hmm, I don't know." He glanced again at the snow. It was pretty cold and Mishka was just a puppy. "Maybe just for a little while, but she needs to put her coat on first."  
"Yay! I hope Mishka likes snow."  
"I know you do." Emerson said , adjusting the beanie on his head. 

Remington waddled out into the backyard. He had complained about how many layers his brothers had decided he needed , but they didn't listen. They weren't going to have a sick and whiny Remington. His footsteps were the first in the virgin snow. His breath was visible in the air , making him feel like a mighty dragon. A lonely bird squatted on their tall privacy fence, all fluffed up to protect from the cold. It was so silent outside. Sebastian , standing in the sliding glass doorway, gently lowered Mishka into the snow on the patio. He was bundled up in a large black coat and a beanie. Emerson was in a grey jacket with his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, standing and looking around the backyard.  
"Oh, she likes it!" Sebastian said , watching the small brown puppy jump through the snow , following Remington. He was tromping his way towards the trampoline. It looked so cool covered in snow , and would probably be pretty interesting to jump on. He was caught off guard when a snowball hit him square in the back. He whipped around to find Sebastian with a shit-eating grin on his face. Remington retaliated by scooping up a snowball and throwing it at his older brother. Sebastian dodged it , causing it to hit Emerson standing behind him. Their youngest brother snapped out of spacing out.  
"Hey! You little shit!" He called out. He threw a snowball back. Remington ran away from it. After a minute or two of running around in the yard, dodging snowballs, he had an idea. He climbed up onto the trampoline. Their trampoline was the type with a net around it. He ducked inside the opening and zipped it up, locking his brothers out.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked , snowball already formed in his left hand.  
"Can't get me in here!" Remington called out. He moved to the middle of the trampoline and began jumping on it. The snow on the black surface bounced with him, sliding towards him each time. The snow went inside his boots and melted , wetting his socks. He disregarded it the unpleasant feeling , though, he was having too much fun.  
"That's not fair!" Emerson said , watching his snowball explode against the net.  
"You can't get me!" He taunted , bouncing higher and higher. Mishka was barking loudly at all the excitement. She never liked it when he was on the trampoline. "You both su-" His taunt was cut off as a snowball hit him in the face.  
"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" He heard Sebastian say as he stumbled from his jump, a bit dazed. He sat down , ignoring the water soaking into his pants. Sebastian unzipped the entrance to the trampoline and came over to him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, gently looking his brother over. His cheeks were bright red , but that was probably from the cold.  
"I'm fine , just caught me off guard." Remington responded, giving a smile to assure his older brother.  
"Okay. You know, if you were hurt , I would have to smother you in kisses!" Sebastian leaned over him and began pressing kisses to his face.  
"Stop! Stop! Your lips are cold!" He called out , covering his face with his hands.  
"Then help me warm them up!"  
"Okay, okay, break it up." Emerson said.  
"You're just jealous." The guitarist responded.  
"Maybe I am."  
"I'm ready to go in." Remington interrupted.  
"Oh, you don't want to make a new snowman?" Sebastian asked. The little shook his head. "No, I'm all cold." He responded. His bottom had become soaked with cold water from sitting down in the snow, as well as the legs of his pants from jumping. "Me too. Let's head inside and get you out of those wet clothes, then we can have some hot cocoa." Emerson said.  
"And watch Polar Express?" Remington asked as he got up, assisted by his older brother.  
"Of course." Watching The Polar Express was a holiday tradition of their's , after all. 

Remington stood in the bedroom again, stripped down to his diaper. His wet clothes were tossed haphazardly in the basket. Sebastian was the one getting him dressed this time.  
"Time for a check." He said. That was Remi's only warning before he had his brother's hand down the front of his diaper. He always blushed when this happened , even though he had done it hundreds of times. "You're wet , but don't need a change yet." Sebastian retracted his hand. His brother had decided to dress him in a simple , but warm , snap crotch onesie. It had a blue teddy bear pattern and long sleeves. He snapped up the buttons on the legs.  
"Hot chocolate's ready!" Emerson called up the stairs.  
"Okay , be down in a minute." Sebastian responded. A pair of socks was quickly pulled onto his feet.  
Coming down the stairs , Remington could hear the menu music from The Polar Express. He saw the big mugs of hot cocoa steaming on the coffee table. His mug was Hedwig, the owl from Harry Potter. Multicoloured marshmallows were dissolving in his coca. He vaulted over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions. Sebastian smiled at his antics. He was squished between both of his brothers as they both sat down. Emerson hit the button on the remote , starting the movie. Remington blew on his hot chocolate to cool it before he sipped it. It was very sweet from the marshmallows melting in it. 

The ending credits were rolling. All three mugs sat on the table , empty. The sun had gone down during the movie and the only light in the room emitted from the TV. Sebastian moved to get up and put another movie on, but Remington didn't let him up. He had been leaning heavily on his chest for around half the movie , but the guitarist hadn't realized his brother had fallen asleep until he looked down. He looked so peaceful , one hand gripping his shirt as his head laid on it. He was very softly snoring. Emerson looked over , silently questioning why he had yet to change the movie.  
"He fell asleep." Sebastian whispered. "You get up."  
" I can't either." He pointed down at his lap. Mishka was curled up and passed out there.  
"Let's not wake them."


End file.
